¿Un amor sin memoria?
by Rambo1337
Summary: Natsume perdió la memoria tratando de proteger a Mikan, Natsume le dice cosas horribles a Mikan, pero Mikan aun no se rinde después de un pequeño incidente, ¿Natsume podrá volver a ser el mismo?, ¿Podrá el amor de Mikan y Natsume volver a florecer?. ¿O solo sera otra historia de amor no correspondido?. -Leer es un Two-Shot, espero que les guste. -


Natsume se despertó en una camilla de hospital.

-"¿_Donde estoy_?". -Se pregunto confundido.

El miro a todas partes, era todo blanco, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, muebles blancos hasta la camilla era blanca.

El quiso levantar su mano pero no pudo, había una presión que se lo impedía. Volteo para ver a una chica de cabellos castaños, sosteniendo su mano.

El inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre pensando que era una chica fan.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron lentamente, mostrando sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

-Natsume... -Susurro con los ojos abiertos, lagrimas caían de sus ojos. -¡Natsume!. -Grito saltando a abrazarlo, pero Natsume lo esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Nat...sume?. -Pregunto Mikan un poco extrañada, Natsume solo la miro enojado.

-¿Quien eres tu?, para venir y abrazarme como si nada. -Dijo cada vez mas enojado. -Ademas solo eres una estúpida fan, de seguro eres una perra, como todas las demás zorras. -Grito, la puerta se abrió lentamente, como Natsume se levanto de la camilla comenzando a vestirse, cuando Natsume por fin salio de el cuarto, el doctor hablo.

-Señorita Sakura, cuando el señor Hyuuga la salvo de que la mataran, tuvo un severo golpe en la cabeza causando perdida de memoria, lo mejor seria que el descubriera lo que le paso antes del incidente, si alguien le dice la verdad tal vez tenga problemas con su cerebro. -Señalo un par de radiografías. -Lo siento mucho. - Dijo saliendo del cuarto sin decir mas, el rostro de Mikan se convirtió en puras lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

Ella se levanto y salio del cuarto con el flequillo cubriendo sus lagrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Mikan entro al salon con la mirada de todos encima, Natsume todavía no llegaba.

-¿Natsume-sama esta bien?. -Pregunto Permy con una cara de preocupación.

Las lagrimas de Mikan comenzaron a fluir, haciéndolos a todos sorprendidos, Mikan no había llorado desde que se hicieron pareja Natsume y ella.

-Baka, ¿Estas bien?. -Dijo Hotaru acercándose.

Mikan no respondió en cambio se tiro al pecho de Hotaru a llorar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, revelando a Natsume, Hotaru mando una mirada asesina a Natsume, mientras el la miraba confundido.

-¡Natsume!. -Grito Ruka del otro lado de la habitación.

-Hola, Ruka. -Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Estas mejor?. -Pregunto Ruka mirandolo preocupado.

-¿Mejore de que?, ayer me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. -Dijo serio. -Dime, ¿Que me paso?

Tanto como las palabras de Natsume salieron de su boca todos se dieron cuanta de por que Mikan estaba llorando.

-¡Hyuuga!. -Grito Hotaru enojada, le apunto con su arma baka. -¿No la conoces?. -Señalo a Mikan.

-No. -Dijo indiferente. - Es una fan molesta, y una puta. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - No vale la pena, Imai. -Dijo haciendo que el enojo de Hotaru creciera.

-Hyuuga. -Dijo enojada. - Vuelve a llamar a si a Mikan y te las veras con mi Baka-gun. - Se encogió de hombros, como si nada pasara, y volvió a sentarse.

-¿¡Hotaru!?. -Grito desesperada Mikan.

Hotaru volteo con la misma cara estoica de siempre.

-Nada... -Murmuro Mikan, rendida, se acerco a su asiento al lado de Natsume, quien solo la ignoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase comenzó y termino rápido.

Todos salían de sus salones corrían hacia el almuerzo, la comida siempre se acababa rápido, corrían por su almuerzo. Toda la pandilla estaba en el salón aun, Koko, Kitsu, Permy, Wakako, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume y Mikan. Todos esperaban a que Mikan se levantara y tenga la misma sonrisa habitual, que iluminaba a toda la clase, pero la sonrisa no había aparecido aun.

-Hey, anímate, vamos a almorzar, Mikan-chan. -Dijo Anna con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hotaru. -¡Hice un almuerzo especial para ti!. -Comenzo a buscar en su bolso, la mirada de todos estaba en el bolso de Anna. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron por un momento.

-"Olvide el almuerzo". -Dijo mirando todo el bolso, entonces miro su teléfono. -"¡Mi salvación!". -Grito su mente agarrándolo, comenzó a buscar un tono para la alarma que puso un minuto después. Comenzó a revolver mas el bolso haciendo de cuenta de que lo buscaba entonces la alarma sonó. Ella agarro el teléfono mientras sonaba.

Tiririri Tiririri Tiririri Tiririri Tiri-

Anna apago la alarma y fingió hablar con alguien.

-¿Hola?, Ah Hola Yura-san, ¿Como estas?, Yo estoy bien, ¿Que hacías?, ¿Que me necesitas?. -Pregunto al teléfono. -¿Ahora?, Esta bien, ahora voy. -Colgó el teléfono, guardo el teléfono en su bolso.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, de verdad los siento Mikan-chan. -Dijo agarrando su bolso. -Adiós. -Y salio corriendo por la puerta, dejando a todos con un suspiro.

-Hey vamos, tengo hambre. -Dijo Koko, quejándose, todos lo miraron mal, y el dio un paso atrás.

Una de las sillas rechino hacia atrás. Todos voltearon y vieron a Mikan de pie junto a la silla con su habitual sonrisa, pero esa era falsa.

-¡Vamos!. -Dijo con una sonrisa, ella cerro los ojos, pero era notable que su sonrisa era falsa,le temblaban los ojos y los labios. -¡Vamos!, o si no no quedara mas comida. -Todos comenzaron a correr hasta Natsume estaba corriendo, Hotaru por su lado agarro su ave voladora y los paso a todos, pero antes agarro su baka-gun y le tiro uno a Mikan.

Mikan los miro por un segundo y luego comenzó a correr tras ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tengo hambre!. - Se quejaron Koko y Kitsu afuera de la sala de almuerzo.

-¡Chicos!. -Grito Anna desde una punta corriendo con una gran bolsa. -¡Volví con la comida!. -Dijo, cuando dijo eso todos corrieron hacia ella excepto, Mikan, Natsume y Hotaru quien solo camino hacia Anna.

Todos comenzaron a comer, Koko se tiro un eructo, haciendo a las chicas lo miraran con asco, excepto Mikan y Hotaru, los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

El timbre sonó, eso significaba que volvieran a sus salones. Entonces Mikan hablo.

-Chicos, me voy a saltear la clase, ¿Hotaru me cubres?. -Pregunto Mikan a Hotaru. Hotaru solo saco a su robot Amanatsu.

-Entendido. -Dijo Hotaru. -Vamos Amanatsu.

-¡Si!, Adiós Mikan-chan. -Dijo Amanatsu, mientras se iba con Hotaru y sus compañeros.

Mikan, los miro hasta que los perdió, cuando doblaron en el pasillo. Apenas los perdió de vista salio corriendo hacia el árbol de sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno chicos, ¡Se acerca navidad!. -Grito haciendo un gran escándalo, miro hacia la mesa de Natsume buscando a Mikan. -Imai. -Dijo bajando la voz acercándose hacia la chica que leía el libro "Como estafar a ricos".

-¿Que pasa Naru?. -Pregunto Hotaru sin despegar su vista del libro.

-¿Donde esta Mikan?. -Pregunto, mirandola serio.

-Ahí. - Señalo a Amanatsu, que estaba hablando con Anna y Nonoko.

-Ya se que esa no es Mikan. -Dijo mirándola serio, entonces Hotaru volteo.

-Esta en el árbol de sakura. -Señalo a la ventana. Narumi rápidamente volteo a la ventana donde vio unos pies arriba de una rama.

-Gracias... -Murmuro, antes de salir del salón.

En otra parte del salón estaba Natsume hablando con Ruka.

-Ruka. voy a ir a mi árbol, me salteare las ultimas horas. -Dijo levantándose, dejando a un Ruka serio. Cuando Natsume salio de la habitación, Ruka se acerco a Hotaru. -¿Estará bien dejarlos solo?. -Pregunto Ruka mirando hacia la ventana.

-Si, déjalos tener un tiempo a solas. -Dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, entonces sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Por que sonríes?. -Pregunto inocentemente Ruka. Hotaru saco un par de fotos, de Ruka vestido de conejo. Ruka rápidamente trato de quitarle las fotos, Hotaru saco su cámara lo mas rápido posible y comenzó a sacar fotos de la cara sonrojada de Ruka. Hotaru agarro su ave voladora y comenzó a mostrarle las fotos en la cara. Ruka llamo a su ave con su silbato. Y comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, para robarle las las fotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mikan PDV**

Me habia sentado en una de las ramas mas altas de _Nuestro_ árbol. Comencé a ver las hojas al caer, las mismas hojas que habían caído cuando estaba junto a _el,_ o cuando en primavera el árbol florecía y, siempre las miraba junto a _el.__  
_

Muchas preguntas entraron en mi cabeza.

¿Por que me tuvo que salvar?

¿Por que no me dejo ahi?

¿Por que el tuvo que perder la memoria en vez de mi?

¿En realidad me ama?

Muchas mas preguntas seguían apareciendo en mi mente, tanto que no me di cuenta de que alguien me miraba.

Entonces una voz profunda me quito de mis pensamientos.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

-¿Que haces en MI árbol?. -Pregunto subrayando el "MI" en su frase. Mikan rápidamente volteo al saber de quien era esa voz.

-¿Tu árbol?. -Pregunto indiferente Mikan, pero por dentro se moría por abrazarlo. -No veo que tenga un nombre. -Dijo mirando para todas partes.

Natsume, entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Puedes irte de mi árbol?. -Pregunto su paciencia no duraría mucho, entonces el viento sacudía el cabello de Mikan, y también su falda, Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Natsume. -Polka... -Termino, mientras un pequeño sonrojo pasaba por la cara de Mikan.

-¡PERVERTIDO!. -Grito Mikan levantándose, de la rama donde estaba sentada. -¡Deja de mirar mis bragas!. -Se quejo acercándose. La sonrisa de Natsume aun estaba en su cara.

-¿Y ahora por que sonríes?. -Mikan pregunto en forma de queja.

-¿Eres una niña?. -Pregunto a Mikan quien solo hizo un pequeño puchero, que por cierto Natsume logro ver.

-Que te importa. -Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Las niñas usan bragas de Polka, ¿Pero ya tienes 16 años y aun las usas?. -Pregunto divertido.

-Primero, tengo 17. -Dijo Mikan, entonces la voz de Mikan se hizo un murmuro. -Segundo, las uso por que a ti te gustaban. -Natsume vio que Mikan abría la boca para decir algo pero no alcanzo a escuchar por completo solo escucho "Segundo," las uso"Gustaban".

Mikan se dio vuelta para volver a acostarse en el árbol.

-Polka... -Dijo bajo, pero Mikan se dio vuelta mandando una mirada asesina, haciendo que Natsume se sorprendiera.

Mikan camino hacia Natsume, cuando estaba a unos pasos resbalo, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir su cuerpo caer. Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron al verla caer.

-_"¿Voy a morir?". -_Pensó Mikan.

-"¿_No lo volveré a ver?". -_Se pregunto en su mente Mikan.

-_"Aunque el no me recuerde, no significa que tenga que morir, ¿Verdad?". -_

_-"No puedo morir, lo amo, aunque solo piense que soy una... "fan". -_

_-"Te amo... Natsume". -_Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo Mikan, antes de cerrar los ojos y esperara el impacto.

Arriba del árbol, un chico estaba en shock, todavía miraba la imagen de la chica cayendo en su mente.

Entonces cuando salio de shock, salto del árbol, y corrió hacia la chica que había caído.

Se arrodillo a su lado y la levanto lentamente en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La campana sonó y todos salían de sus salones.

Hotaru y su grupo salieron al patio, estaban yendo hacia el árbol sakura, donde deberían estar Mikan y Natsume.

Hotaru que por su lado había agarrado su ave voladora, se había adelantado.

Al llegar Hotaru observo a Mikan en brazos de Natsume, parecía que Mikan estaba inconsciente a si que se acerco.

-Hey, Hyuuga ¿que pasa con Mikan?. -Pregunto Hotaru mirándola, entonces pensó que estaba dormida, pero al ver la cara aterrada de Natsume pensó que seria otra cosa.

-Ella... -Murmuro Hyuuga mirando a Mikan con los ojos mu abiertos. -Ella... se callo del árbol, estaba en una de las ramas mas altas. -Dijo Hyuuga dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

-¿¡QUE!?. -Grito Hotaru golpeando a Hyuuga con su arma Baka. -¿¡COMO DEJASTE QUE PASARA!?. -Hotaru le siguió gritando, hasta el punto que apareció la pandilla.

-¿Por que esta Mikan dormida?. -Preguntaron Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Yuu, Koko, Mochu y Ruka. Sumire y Wakako no dijeron nada.

-La llevare a su cuarto. -Dijo Hotaru por levantar a Mikan, pero Natsume la sostenía cada vez mas fuerte contra el. -Hyuuga llévala a su cuarto. -Dijo Hotaru mirándolo con una mirada que puede matar.

-¿Donde queda su cuarto?. -Pregunto Natsume a Hotaru.

-En frente del tuyo. -Dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Que?". -Pensó Natsume, agarrándola estilo princesa. Se levanto del suelo con ella en brazos y, para su sorpresa ella no pesaba nada. -Me voy. -Dijo llevándola con el.

Natsume comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio estrella especial.

Entonces los ojos de la chica en sus brazos se abrieron lentamente, como los ojos de Natsume.

-¿Quien... eres... Tu...?. -Dijo Mikan con los ojos semis abiertos.

-No importa, ¿Quieres dormir?. -Pregunto llegando a el edificio.

-Si... Tengo sue. -No termino la frase por que se había dormido en los brazos de Natsume.

Natsume, entro al edificio y subió las escaleras con cuidado de que Mikan no se caiga.

Cuando estaba por entrar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces no le quedo otra que dejarla dormir en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero al pasar la cabeza de Mikan se golpeo contra la pared, sus ojos se volvieron a entreabrir, mostrando sus hermosos ojos avellana. Natsume rápidamente se acerco a su cama y la dejo cuidadosamente y, luego la tapo.

Pero los ojos de Mikan aun estaban en Natsume, haciendo que este nervioso.

Natsume se dio vuelta para irse, paso por al lado de la cama, pero Mikan le agarro la manga de la camisa, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Por favor no me dejes... -Murmuro Mikan bajando la mirada. Natsume se acerco un poco. -¿Puedes dormir conmigo?. -Pregunto mirando a Natsume con ojos suplicantes. -Tengo Miedo... -Dijo Mikan.

Natsume se sentó al lado de Mikan y, le acaricio la cabeza como si fuese un perro. Los ojos de Mikan se iban cerrando, poco a poco Mikan se quedo dormida en el pecho de Natsume.

Natsume suspiro, nunca había dormido con una chica que no fuese Aoi.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Holis ¿Como estan?**

**Les gusto? No les gusto?**

**Comenten me ayudaran a mejorar.**


End file.
